The invention relates to a grinding tool for a grinding device comprising an oscillatory drive, in particular a rotary oscillatory drive the drive shaft of which can be driven oscillatingly about its longitudinal axis, wherein the grinding tool comprises a holder comprising a support for securing to the drive shaft of the oscillatory drive, and whereon a form profile including a grinding means is received.
Such a grinding tool is known from WO 2004/076125 A1.
Such a grinding tool allows a grinding along longitudinal edges, in particular of profiles etc., even in view of the fact that for driving an oscillatory drive is used the rotary shaft of which is driven oscillatingly. By using an elastic grinding pad it is ensured that strong vibrations of the grinding tool are avoided despite of the grinding surface being straight at least in one direction. A grinding means configured as a grinding paper can be secured to the grinding pad by means of a suitable clamping device.
Detrimental is the relatively inconvenient clamping of the grinding paper onto the grinding pad. In addition the grinding tool consists of several individual part which must be put together.